


Savor This Sensation

by fujiii



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gang AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujiii/pseuds/fujiii
Summary: Tensions are at a constant high in the world of a gang leader. But even they deserve time to enjoy themselves. Summer has finally managed to get one of those days and Raven is looking forward to where the next few hours together will take them. Set within my Gang AU.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Savor This Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> After a month of work, this monster of a fic is finally complete. Probably the largest fic I have at the moment and I won’t lie, it’s pretty self indulgent. Set within my Gang AU where Summer is a gang leader and Raven is her fixer contact.
> 
> That's it from me I hope you enjoy. Warning for explicit content of course.

For a gang leader, tensions are at a constant high, split second decisions controlling how their lives play out. But between the next gun fight or drug deal, there come those moments of peace, of solitude, a short amount of time where one can enjoy the simple things. Summer has finally managed to get one of those days. Leading the third largest gang in Vale _Ivory Rose_ is no simple task, especially at only 29. The pressure to continue her grandmother’s legacy and preserve everything she built, is constantly at the back of her mind, but no one would really be able to tell just how much weight is on her shoulders with that small smile she always has on her face. Maybe it’s a facade, helping her mask insecurities. After all, sometimes she can’t help but let those discouraging thoughts bubble to the surface. 

_Am I worthy of this position?_

Summer shakes her head when that question crept up again. Sitting in the backseat of a dark Cadillac being driven to her next destination, she thinks back to twelve hours earlier. She had just wrapped up the latest weapons transport plan with her main distributor Archibald, a lanky man with long black hair framing his face. He started out in Ivory Rose 14 years ago when he was 25, back then he was just a brash delivery boy but now he managed hold a spot in the top ranks, appointed main weapons distributor just a year after Summer took leadership of the gang. 

Her first order of business when he became head distributor was altering the plans when it came to travel routes. Three deliveries a week and after two weeks, they change up the routes. Police surveillance on underground weapons dealing was on the steady rise and Summer planned to keep them on their toes. And Archibald loves nothing more than playing cat and mouse with cops. Other gang leaders pushing 50 and above look down on Summer, can’t begin to fathom how someone so young is controlling a gang so powerful. They think that with young age comes naivety, but sometimes it takes someone young to point out the flaws of old systems. 

Archibald and all the other high ranking members respect her, respect every decision she’s ever made in the last three years. And while some decisions were more questionable than others, there’s one she will never regret. The partnership between _Ivory Rose_ and the notorious group of fixers _The Wild Hunt_. She heard about the Branwen twins Raven and Qrow taking on jobs for anyone willing to pay their hefty price. She was interested to say the least. And when they agreed to a partnership, the twins were immediately surprised with just how much she paid them to complete a job. 

She requested jobs to be done from Qrow and Raven mostly, but soon she would begin asking Raven alone to join her on bigger jobs. One day Summer requested that she joined her at a meeting in the industrial district, tasking Raven with scouting the area. It was an out of the blue meet up with a small gang she purchased incendiary devices from. Something was off to her. And to Raven’s surprise, Summer’s hunch was right, because she found four snipers scattered around the area. Raven took them all out silently with her katana always hanging from her hip, before jumping in to help Summer take care of the leader and his goons. They were too brave, thought they could actually one up Summer, too bad they didn’t survive to see that plan come to fruition. 

_Why did you ask me to come with you?_

_Well… You just look like someone I feel like I can trust._

That was the start of their relationship growing closer. Suddenly Raven was by her side as much as possible. And soon her feelings came spilling out, Raven’s desperate need to carry some of Summer’s burdens making itself known. They even shared their first kiss in this very car-

“Summer. We’re here,” the driver behind the wheel states. The tall man with short white hair is her right hand and always at her side. It was once only him, until Raven showed up.

Summer lets out a heavy breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thank you, Rosco.”

She looks out the window up towards the flickering fluorescent lights of the sign to the diner. _Silver Flare._ The car comes to a halt, and Rosco climbs out of the driver’s seat grabbing the door to the back seat to let Summer out. She steps foot onto the pavement, standing up tilting her head right and left to relax the muscles of her neck, she turns towards her trusty right hand man. Giving him a smile.

“She’ll be coming soon, take care of her weapons for me okay?” They always arrive at the same place 15 minutes apart, a bit of a safety measure.

“Of course,” he said voice rough shutting the door behind her.

Third Friday of every month, 11:15 PM. Summer visits this diner on the east side of Vale. It’s a hidden gem, a place you wouldn’t go to unless you were looking for it. To the untrained eye it looks like any other hole-in-the-wall joint that sells greasy burgers at all hours of the day. The owner and head cook Angus graduated from a high-end culinary school but chose to settle down with a simpler life, opening up his own diner. He spends his days using his skills to whip up modern twists to classic diner meals and Summer has come to love his food, quickly becoming a frequent patron. They have a whole routine, they expect her arrival and have a booth at the corner of the place ready to go when she comes in.

She swings the door of the diner open there’s a faint chime as she walks in, the smell of food cooking on the griddle in the kitchen wafts through the place. There are a few other patrons scattered about, some sitting at the counter tackling their breakfast platters. A middle aged woman in all black save for the white apron tied around her hips is behind the counter fiddling away at the register. She takes the pen in her hand and runs it through ash blonde hair done up in a bun. She looks over towards the entrance to see Summer, and gives a smile finishing up her task before walking around the counter.

“Well, well, there she is. Come on I bet you’re starving.” She gestures Summer over to the booth she’s standing near. Digging a straw out of her apron and placing it on the table.

Summer can't help but let the warm smile take over her features. “Thanks. Sherry.”

“Hey how you doin’ Summer? I’m cooking up your meal as we speak,” a man with tanned skin and a graying goatee pops his head up through the window of the kitchen as Summer passes, black skull cap fitted perfectly atop his head. 

“I’m going great Angus," she stops by the window to spark conversation. "Looks busy tonight," she gestures to some of the patrons scattered across the diner. A few of them turn their attention away from their plates to acknowledge Summer, before turning away again to fork up more bites of food.

"Oh don't you worry 'bout me its the same ol' business," he gave a hearty laugh. "Now you just go on ahead and take a seat. Let us handle the heavy liftin' for a bit," he gave a grin before dipping his head back down to tend to food sizzling away on the griddle.

Summer gave a soft laugh before walking towards Sherry and sliding into the booth that was reserved for her.

“Got a pitcher of water and glass of ice ready to go. Should be just a few more minutes till the food is done.”

Summer gives a _thank you_ before turning her attention to her glass. Picking up the cold pitcher she fills up her cup. She takes a sip of the cool water, setting the glass down as the double doors of the kitchen swing open revealing Sherry carrying a plate piled with food.

“Here you go love. Steak and egg scramble hot and ready for ya,” she sets down a plate of medium rare steak sliced and stacked on top of fluffy eggs, diced and seasoned potatoes piled on the side. 

“Thank you. And could you tell Angus to prepare another plate of this? Cook the steak rare this time.”

“Ah, so she’ll be joining you I see,” she gives a playful wink.

“She is indeed,” Summer laughed as Sherry excused herself to the kitchen to inform Angus.

Summer reached for her utensils still wrapped up in the napkin. Unrolling it, she sets it down on the table top, picking up the silver fork and knife. Cutting into the eggs she scoops some up along with a slice of the steak taking a bite. Everything is seasoned to perfection, the flavorful crust of spices on the steak a nice contrast to the simplicity of the salt and pepper in the eggs. She forks up a few potatoes, oils glistening in the light and the faint taste of onion brings it all together. _Never gets old_. Angus works wonders in the kitchen. She listens to the mix of jazz playing over the speakers of the place as she continues eating.

The chime of the door to the diner opening and faint thudding of boots draws Summer’s attention up from her plate to find Raven approaching. Her leather jacket still zipped up tight. She’s pulling off her fingerless black gloves, shoving them into her pockets before meeting Summer’s gaze. Stopping at the booth Summer is seated at, she sets a hand on top of the leather seat.

“Hey,” a small smirk creeps up her lips.

Summer smiles setting her utensils down, she props her elbow on the table leaning her face into her palm.

“Hey. Come on take a seat you’re just in time,” she tilts her head in the direction of the woman walking through the double doors of the kitchen carrying another plate of food.

Raven slides onto the seat of the booth as Sherry approaches. The sight of steak, eggs and potatoes drew her in and as the plate is set in front of her, she reaches for the zipper of her jacket, pulling it down with a rasp and adjusting the collar of her dark red button-up.

“Here you go hun, what can I get you for a drink?” 

“You can just bring a cup of ice, I’ll have some of the water,” as she unrolls her napkin she gestures towards the pitcher.

Sherry gives a nod before heading back into the kitchen. Raven is silent as she cuts into her food enjoying the various flavors packed into the meal. Summer returns to the remaining bites of food on her plate, just finishing up as Sherry walks through the double doors again.

A cup of ice is set down on the table and as Sherry walks away to help other patrons, Summer grabs it reaching for the pitcher of water and filling the glass up, ice crackling as the liquid makes contact with it. She returns the pitcher to its place and slides the now filled glass towards Raven. She picks it up every so often taking a sip between bites. After clearing her plate of food, she picks up her napkin wiping at her face, crumpling it and placing it on top of her plate along with the utensils.

She grabs her glass of water downing the remaining cold liquid. Over the rim of the glass she can’t help but notice how Summer won’t stop staring at her. Elbow propped up on the table and head resting in her hand. Raven lowers her glass.

“What is it?”

Summer smiles and lifts her head from its place in her hand, setting the arm atop her other one.

“Tell me. Do you want to try it tonight?”

 _Always to the point._ Raven sets the glass of water down, there’s a faint clink in the glass as the ice settles. She processes Summer’s words, she knows the meaning behind them, what "it" she is referring to. They’ve discussed adding a strap-on to the mix before. Summer first showed her the silicone toy and harness around two months ago, told her that if there came a time that she wanted to test it out, they can. Raven was in control when it came to this and Summer had unending patience, she brings it up every so often. Tells Raven they’ll take it slow, won’t do anything she isn’t comfortable with. Summer is always ready to ease away her fear, and that’s all it was really.

Summer’s calm demeanor always managed to cool Raven’s heels. Too bad it couldn’t do anything about the heat she feels creeping up her neck. Tonight curiosity outweighed Raven’s biting feeling of fear, she was ready to test it out, get a feel for it. But her current hurdle was the wave of embarrassment that was consuming her. Maybe it had something to do with the fact they were discussing this in a diner. But it wasn’t like anyone could hear this conversation. 

She told herself that but it did nothing to help her meet Summer’s gaze. Her sight is focused on her glass as she removes her hand, setting it down on the table instead.

“Okay.”

Summer’s hand being set above her own causes her to stiffen up a bit, shoulders tensing. She watches as Summer tightens her grip slightly, thumb caressing the top of her hand. Raven finally looks up to Summer’s lone eye meeting her own, and even with the fabric of her eyepatch shielding her other eye, Raven can swear she feels the weight of sight behind it. Summer leans over the table a bit.

“I’ll ask again. But please look at me... Do you want to try it tonight?” She whispered, just barely audible over the ambience of the diner. 

Even though her small smile never left, Raven noticed how a twitch of concern flickered across Summer’s brow. For any affair business or personal, Summer is adamant on communication, and a simple _okay_ wasn’t going to cut it with her. Raven shuts her eyes attempting to string syllables together through bashfulness that was creeping to the surface.

“Yes. I want to try it.” She prays the heat she suddenly feels in her cheeks is just her imagination.

Summer’s smile grows and any twinge of worry on her face fades away. She leans back into the cushion of the booth.

“Alright then.” She pulls a bill that will cover way more than the meal is worth out of the inner pocket of her white coat, setting it on the table. “We should head out.”

Summer exchanges parting words with Sherry and Angus before leading Raven out of the diner. Rosco is already standing outside of the black Cadillac. As the pair approaches he finishes up his cigarette tossing it on the pavement, grabbing for the door handle to the back seat.

The shorter woman gives a small _thank you_ before clambering in first. Raven gives a nod to Rosco before following suit. He shuts the door behind them walking around to the driver’s side, climbing in and turning the key to the ignition. He shuts his door and shifts gears pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road, driving off into the night.

\------

Summer has numerous safe houses scattered across Vale and even outside of the city, places to hide out while dust clears after close calls. But on special nights like these Rosco knows to take them to Summer’s actual home. Situated on the outskirts of the Upper West End, where the wealthier side of the population lives.

The drive is relatively quiet, the rumble of the car as tires cruise across the pavement mix with the faint classic rock playing on the radio, _97.8_ Rosco’s favorite station. The car is briefly illuminated with every street light they pass under. Raven stares out the window one hand on top of a bouncing thigh. Is Summer sliding closer to her or is that just her imagination?

She stops bouncing her leg and bites her tongue, holding in any noise when she feels a weight on her thigh. Glances down to see Summer’s fingers tracing over the fabric of her jeans. Summer’s hand trails up further pressing against the crease between her thigh and hip. Raven’s hand resting on her other leg tightens its grip. When Summer’s hand presses between her thighs, cupping her center, Raven instinctively lets out a shudder, a soft moan escaping her lips. Summer laughs as she leans forward to press a kiss to Raven’s cheek-

The droning sound of the partition being raised, draws Summer’s attention away from Raven and towards the man behind the wheel.

“Oh come on Rosco, we’re not even doing anything,” she whined moving her hand back on top of Raven’s thigh. 

The dark glass of the partition lowers a crack.

“Don’t lie to your bodyguard Summer,” he quips before raising it up again.

Summer lets out a heavy sigh. Pulling herself away from Raven, hand that was on her thigh coming up to cover her face. She shakes her head in mild exasperation.

“There he goes again,” she leans back into the leather seat turning her head in Raven’s direction flashing a small smile. “I’m sure we’ll survive another 15 minutes.”

Raven places both hands on her knees squeezing. She presses back further into the seat tilting her head up to look through the moonroof.

“Yeah,” she manages to get out.

\------

Soon the house comes into view and Raven’s shoulders that were tense slump down. They stop in front of the gate to the property, waiting for Rosco to press a button on his set of keys. The gate whirs to life opening up so the car can pass through, he drives along the curved path stopping at the front entrance. Front porch lights are on, illuminating the area including the red double doors.

Rosco cuts the engine grabbing the keys dangling in the ignition and climbing out of the car. He closes his door with a thud before opening up the backdoor so the pair situated in the back can get out. Summer gets out first, moving out of the way for Raven to clamber out. Rosco shuts the door fiddling with the car keys. He starts towards the trunk.

“Oh it's fine, you can leave our weapons,” she tells him. She turns towards Raven. “You don’t mind right?”

“Nope,” she responded flatly. Mind already trailing to what they will be doing once the door to Summer’s bedroom shuts. 

Rosco gives a nod, digging into his coat pocket for the key to the house. He walks towards the front door keys jingling in his fingers with every step. Summer and Raven are close behind. He walks up the three steps to the entrance and inserts the key into the door knob, listening to the sound of the lock tumble into place before swinging the door open.

“If you need anything you know where to find me,” he said with a gruff voice. He gestures them to walk inside before returning outside shutting the door behind him. Rosco’s routine is to survey the surrounding area before escaping to his personal bungalow behind the property.

Summer flicks on the light for the front entrance area, and with a huff she slips off her long white coat always draped over her shoulders exposing her black button up and leather gun holster. After hanging the coat on a hook, she tackles that next, letting the straps slip off her shoulders and cascade down into her hands. She hangs it on another metal hook besides her coat. Raven fiddles with the straps of the holster for her gun and katana, opening the buckles of the belt around her hips and unclasping the lone strap tight around her right thigh. She hangs it up besides Summer’s belongings.

Just after sliding off her heavy combat boots, Summer reaches out for her wrist grabbing onto it.

“Come on. I know you can barely contain yourself,” she said with a sly grin tugging Raven along.

She couldn’t deny that Summer was right, not with how every string of muscle from leg to hip ached in anticipation with each step up the stairs. She spared a glance at the living room before it went out of sight, she would have been content with taking things there, they’ve done it before. But everything Summer needs for tonight is in one of the nightstands beside her bed, so Raven powers through.

When they finally reach the door to the master bedroom, Summer turns the knob and enters, Raven close behind who shuts the door behind them. When Summer stops in front of the bed and turns around, Raven is suddenly lost in the moment. 

Summer trails her hands up Raven’s arms gripping the collar of her leather jacket, it slides off with a subtle creak and Summer drapes it over the bench at the foot of the bed. Raven lets out a growl of encouragement as Summer tugs at the buckle of her belt next, it comes undone with ease and she pulls it free from the loops of denim holding it in place. She steps back inspecting Raven, eye trailing up and down her form.

“Lay on the bed,” she moved out of the way so Raven could obey what was asked. 

Raven settles into the comforter, head pressed against two pillows keeping her head elevated a bit. She watches as Summer climbs atop her straddling hips. Hands cup Raven’s face, she watches as Summer inches closer before soft lips press against her own. Ravens eye’s slip shut and she feels how one of Summer’s hands is trailing down her neck, past her sternum, over the tight muscles of her abdomen. 

When that same hand presses up between her thighs, Raven jerks her hips upward encouraging more friction. Yet Summer pulls the hand away just as quickly as she placed it there, a low grunt escapes Raven’s lips through the kiss and she can feel Summer smirk into it. 

She finds a new task to focus on, hands placed just above Ravens waist, fingers webbing out as they caress the soft fabric of a button-up. Muscles of her abdomen tense as hands rub over it, they then move back down pulling the bottom of the shirt out from the confines of being tucked into black pants. Raven raises her hips to allow Summer to do a complete job. With the shirt free, they break the kiss, silver eye piercing through Raven’s very soul.

Raven’s hands reach up to Summer’s face. Thumbs caressing both sides of her cheeks, right thumb then moving higher brushing across the fabric of the woman’s eyepatch. Summer lets her eye slip shut as Raven tugs at the knot keeping the accessory in place, the eyepatch loosens and she pulls the fabric from Summer’s face. Raven’s thumb skirts over the scarred tissue, pulling Summer down, pressing a kiss to the eyelid. Summer opens her eye again, they stare at each other in silence, small smiles tugging at both of their mouth. Raven brings her into a tender kiss next.

Without breaking it, Summer adjusts her pose, pressing a knee up against Raven’s center. She groans into the kiss pulling away and Summer presses a kiss to her cheek, down her neck, all while she rocks her hips, knee moving in a slow maddening rhythm. This teasing amplifying the need between Raven’s legs. 

She stops her motions sitting up, smiling down at Raven before reaching for the button to her jeans. Raven lets out a soft growl as the button pops open, as Summer grips the zipper pulling it down. She lifts up her hips as Summer tugs her pants down, pulling them off all the way and dropping the garment onto the floor beside the bed. Exposing black underwear that was already damp.

Summer returns to straddling Raven leaning down for another kiss. She fiddles with the buttons of Raven’s shirt popping them open one by one. She pulls apart both ends of the shirt exposing pale skin that was warm from arousal. She traces her fingers over the curve of breasts before cupping the heat between Raven’s legs, she moans in response, her need evident by the wetness soaking through the cotton of her underwear.

Summer bends down kissing at the crook of Raven’s neck, she trails two fingers up and down slick heat through the fabric. Summer teases Raven rubbing slow circles, spreading her out. The feeling of her nails lightly scraping her center draws out a shudder from Raven. Then Summer swipes her thumb across her clit, and it's enough to send a shock up Raven’s spine. She lets out a groan one hand grabbing at the back of Summer’s shirt, the other gripping her upper arm. Summer laughs and Raven can feel her breath dance across the skin of her neck.

“You’re so beautiful Raven,” she says pressing a kiss to flesh, nipping at it.

Summer stops her motions and sits up, sly grin creeping onto her face, pulling at every feature. Her fingers trace lines past breasts, down until they reach underwear that was ruined by now. Summer leans forward locking her lips with Raven’s as she slips her hand past the elastic. Her palm cups Raven’s center already inescapably wet, and the taller woman lets out a moan through the kiss parting her lips to deepen it. 

Her finger’s trace slick folds before slipping inside, earning a groan from Raven who breaks the kiss to tilt her head upwards, Summer presses lips to the line of her jaw in response. Her strokes are slow and exploratory, she's content to listen to the subtle hitches of breath that fills the air around them. When her thumb flicks across Raven’s clit, it ignites a new sensation and Raven lets out a hiss in response to the frisson. 

But before the need for release managed to set in, Summer withdrew her hand, fingers leaving a clear trail up her abdomen. 

“Are you ready?” She asked leaning close breath tickling Raven’s nose. She knew what that meant.

Raven nodded. “ _Very_ ready,” she grinned feeling the heat in her cheeks rise up.

Summer presses one last kiss to her lips. Hands exploring Raven’s form, trailing down her arms nails scraping through the soft fabric, reaching to cup a breast in each hand, teasing at nipples until they were hard peaks. Summer breaks the kiss and Raven notices how she glanced down at the nightstand.

“How do you want me?” Raven let out a rasp whisper.

“Just the way you are, on your back. We’ll take it slow.” She trails her fingers lower nails brushing against Raven’s abdomen watching as the core of muscle flexes from the touch. 

When they reach the band of black underwear, she hooks her fingers on both sides under the elastic. Pulling the garment off exposing slick heat to the cool air of the room. Raven lets a chill creep down her spine as she watches Summer drop the piece of clothing off the side of the bed. She leans forward giving a quick peck to Raven’s lips before standing and pulling out the bottom drawer of the nightstand to grab the items she needed. She balances everything in one hand as she shuts the drawer once more and places it all in a small pile on the bed beside the taller woman’s legs.

The next sound to fill the air is the rasp of a zipper, the shuffle of denim and Raven can’t help but let out an instinctive shudder while she watches Summer slip off her pants and underwear. She keeps her button-down on and it leaves most of her body still hidden, much to Raven’s dismay.

She then settles between Raven’s legs, mattress dipping under the weight. Hands finding a place on both knees and easing her legs apart a bit more. Raven is content to looking up towards the ceiling in silent anticipation as Summer prepares. Yet it’s the sound of straps being tightened that draws her gaze downwards at the woman between her legs. She gets a full glimpse of Summer adjusting the toy and she begins to fidget a little shifting the sheets. 

Summer crawls forward to calm Raven’s nerves with a deep kiss, teeth grazing her bottom lip before she pulls away uncapping the bottle of lube that was laying beside them and slicking up the shaft. Raven tilts her head down intent to watch, yet a cool hand pushes her back into the pillows. She can feel the girth of the strap rub slightly against her center as Summer is leaned forward inches from her face. Soft lips kiss the corner of each crimson eye encouraging her to shut them. 

“Don’t look. Just feel it first.” She whispers hand grasped around the shaft, tip teasing folds momentarily before slowly slipping inside.

Raven instinctively lets a sharp gasp escape from her lips, head pushing further into the pillow and eyes squeezing tight as half the length slides inside. Summer pauses briefly allowing her to adjust to this new sensation. With a slight hitch in her breath, Raven moves her hips right and left slowly, garnering an extra inch to slip inside.

A drawn out groan escapes Raven’s lips as Summer continues, pushing deeper. She revels in the slow stretch, the feeling of Summer’s hips finally pressing against her own. Summer holds her pose there, moves one of her hands from its position besides trembling hips to stroke against Raven’s cheek, across her forehead where beads of sweat are beginning to form. 

“Does it feel okay?” She asks and Raven manages to let out a shaky breath before she parts her eyes, pupils dilated from the new form of pleasure she was gradually becoming adjusted to.

“ _God_ yes.” 

She receives a soft kiss on her cheek in response.“I’m going to start moving again.” Another kiss and then she trail’s her hand down Raven’s stomach, watching the muscles flex before returning to its place beside her hips. 

Then Summer withdraws, shaft pulling out halfway before being thrust back in again. The sound Raven makes as she throws her head back is peculiar, something Summer hadn’t heard before. A moan that came from deep in her throat. It was a loud enough sound that it made Raven clap a hand over her mouth. The other reaching out to grab one of Summer’s wrists squeezing tight, nails digging into the skin. 

“Should I stop?” Summer asked and she watched as Raven turns her head to the right, eyes parting into small slits. Flush in her cheeks deepening as she keeps her gaze on anything except Summer. 

She then shakes her head _no_ loosening the grip on Summer’s wrist, yet seems insistent on keeping the other hand over her mouth. Summer would laugh at this display, but she was far more interested in hearing Raven make that moan again. So she settles her hands on Raven’s hips to seek out a steady rhythm.

The next few thrusts were slow but once she reached a good pace, Summer found it hard to know where to look. On one hand the sight of Raven with her eyes squeezed shut and the sounds of rough breathing and moans slipping between the fingers of the hand still tight over her mouth was entrancing. Yet it was the view Summer was met with when she looked between the taller woman's thighs that drew her in, she watched as the shaft would slide out of dripping folds only for every each to slip back inside seconds later. With every thrust, there was a new sound escaping Raven’s lips. 

An especially hard thrust shot a sensation like lightning through Raven and she cursed under her breath as she ripped her hand away from its place over her mouth. She pressed her head hard into the pillow, hands twisting and bunching up the sheets. Suddenly aware of everything in this moment, every curse she made under breath, how the heat in her cheeks intensified. 

She was close she could feel the end building up at her core, the urge for release on the rise. Summer’s thrusts grew stronger and she arched her back upward, body pressing against the other woman’s. Her breaths became shallow as the pleasure was near its tipping point. She was ready to drown in it all but just before she could find release, cut the final thread of tension, Summer pulled out all the way and she cried out in response. 

As Summer slipped out and settled between her legs, Raven’s eyes flickered open, body slumping back into the bed as her high began slowly slipping away. And the next thing she is aware of is the shift in the mattress as Summer crawled forward, face inches from her own.

“Let’s not end things so quickly.” 

A hand reached up to cup Raven’s cheek, thumb caressing clammy skin. And before Raven could get a word of complaint in, Summer presses her lips against her own into a deep kiss. Teeth roughly scrape across Raven’s bottom lip, nipping at it and pulling. Raven moaned into it, one hand finding a place on Summer’s shoulder squeezing as the kiss deepens. The other tangled into dark red hair, the ache of pleasure slowly fading away, slipping from Raven’s grasp, yet not fully. Soft moans and ragged breaths fill the air, the actions of the kiss making sure to not let Raven’s desire completely fizzle out.

Just before she lost the feeling, when it was merely an ache between her legs, Summer slipped the shaft back inside. Through a sharp intake of breath, Raven broke the kiss, head pressing back into the pillow. This exposed her neck and Summer lunged at the opportunity, teeth biting down on her pulse and sucking, hard enough to leave a bruise that will ripple outward. Summer trails her tongue over the newly sensitive area, before pulling away, she leaves a hand on both sides of Raven’s shoulders and began thrusting again. She returns to her previous rhythm, listening to the gasps that escape Raven’s lips, watching how her body twitched with every motion. The end would come faster this time.

The sharp thrusts became faster, more intense, and it would drive Raven that much closer to the sweet release she craved. She attempted to move her hand down between her legs, to tease her clit and bring her towards the end quicker. But just before she could reach her center, Summer’s hand grabbed at her wrist pressing it into the sheets beside her head. Raven whimpered, her body ached desperately begging for climax. Her free hand bunched up the comforter again, she arched upward pressing her body against Summer’s. A coat of sweat covered her body, her hair was limp and tacky against her forehead. With staggered breaths, she screwed her eyes shut, lone tears escape trailing into her hair. She desperately chased the feeling of pleasure that was on the rise.

Just a few more motions from Summer would have ended it, given her the release she craved for. But once again she slipped out before Raven could reach a satisfying end. 

_“Fuck,”_ she hissed body falling limp into the mattress again. She turned her head to the right, every breath sent an ache through her chest. She slowly parted damp eyes, already feeling the sensation of pleasure fading away again. 

Summer releases her grip from Raven’s wrist, using that hand to cup Raven’s cheek instead. Through heavy breaths, Raven lets her head be turned, crimson eyes meets silver. The flush on Summer’s cheeks is prominent, pupil slowly swallowing her iris. 

“Not yet," she laughed. It was low and raspy coated in arousal. A thumb swipes under Raven’s eye catching a tear.

She leans down nipping at Raven’s ear listening to how she sucked her teeth before letting out a soft whimper. Summer slips back in again, a rough gasp ripping from Raven’s lips. She once again returns to the steady rhythm they both grew accustomed to. 

Through thrusts Summer lets out a breathless groan, keenly aware of how the strap-on shifted with every small movement. How at this angle it pressed up to her clit, stimulating her core, but not exactly enough to get anywhere fast. 

Summer presses deep, and Raven cries out hand gripping at the back of Summer’s shirt, bunching the fabric between her hand and twisting. Summer reached one of her hands down, swiping her thumb across Raven’s clit. She bucked her hips up hard in response to the oversensitive area receiving stimulation. 

“Summer, _please-”_ she gasped. Begging for release.

“It’s okay, you can let go,” she mumbled as she kissed at Raven’s jawline. 

Raven gave in to the feeling of pleasure that overwhelmed every sense, letting it consume her. Sweat trickled down her face. Tears slipped from her screwed shut eyes sliding into her ears, into her hair. Her back arched, toes curled, heat built up at her core. She became aware of everything in this moment, the sound of skin against skin, the feeling of the slick shaft sliding in and out of her folds, the thumb on her clit rolling in painfully slow circles, Summer’s thrusts guiding her to the end. She finally surrendered to the heavy feelings of arousal that speared through her. 

She thrashed against the sheets, her world was consumed in white as she cried out into the room. Body pressed hard into Summer’s as she let herself get lost in the moment, the last thread of tension finally allowed to snap. An explosion of pleasure drifting her away.

And when it came to an end she fell back into the sheet, panting. Through her daze she felt Summer slip the shaft out. Raven kept her eyes shut listening to the sounds of Summer removing the harness. Then she felt the dip in the mattress to her right as the woman settled next to her. Raven felt her head be lifted and pressed against Summer’s chest. 

They laid there in silence for a bit. Summer running her fingers through Raven’s hair as she sought out a relatively stable pattern of breathing. When the high began to fade, she started to run her hand up Summer’s leg.

A soft moan escaped Summer’s lips as Raven trailed her fingers across the skin of her thigh. The need to let sleep claim her suddenly dissipated. The urge to be useful rising up instead, the desire to guide Summer to release by her own hand now impossible to ignore. She lifts her head from it’s spot against the woman’s chest, pulling Summer into a kiss. 

She rubs her hand across the soft cotton of the shirt before reaching for the buttons that still remained closed up until this point. One by one they come undone, and as the last button pops open, fingers web to separate both sides of the shirt. They trail up the smooth skin of Summer’s side, cupping a breast, kneading the flesh. Thumb and index finger teasing the nipple to a hard sensitive peak. Summer moaned into the kiss with every movement of her hands.

Sliding her hand down, she cups the slick heat between Summer’s legs and without preamble she slipped two fingers inside. Summer lets out a raspy moan as she lifts her head, and Raven kisses her neck in response, nipping at the flesh. With her head pressed against the crook of Summer’s neck she listens to every hitched breath and light gasp that escape the woman’s lips. How the jerk of her hips draws Raven’s fingers in all the way to the knuckle, her measured thrusts leading Summer to release. The fingers tangled in Raven’s hair tighten their hold.

 _“Raven-”_ the break between the syllables signaling that she was near the end. 

Raven quickens her pace, noting the hold on her hair becoming a grip like steel. Short, staggered breaths carry Summer towards release and she arches her back, body pressing against Raven’s as she cries out. She rides the wave of pleasure before falling limp against the comforter. Raven slides her fingers out, returning her head to its place against Summer’s chest. She listens as heavy breaths return to a steady rhythm. The hand that was once pulling at her dark locks now rubbing in small circles against her temple. 

“Thank you,” she murmurs lips pressed against the top of her head.

Raven gives a nod in response, throwing her arm over Summer’s hip and pulling her close. The slow motions against her temple cause Raven to let her eyes slip shut. The urge to sleep once again arriving to claim her.

Thick covers bunched up towards the right side of the mattress are thrown over them. 

“You feel okay?” Summer asked.

Raven lets out a soft laugh. “Yeah. I'm great,” she manages to get out. It was a surprise she could speak at all. 

And as the need for sleep consumed her, she knew, that right now there was no place she would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> “Have you ever tried steak and egg scramble it’s so good.” I say as if you even remember that scene after reading everything else.
> 
> As always comments are appreciated and if you’re interested in this AU and many others, feel free to check out my tumblr artbyfuji.


End file.
